


half qunari half elf inquisitor prompt

by Xarcrack



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adaar (Dragon Age) Backstory, Bi Sexual Cassandra, Cassandra Pentaghast (Dragon Age) - Freeform, Dorian is the Best Friend, F/F, F/M, Female Adaar (Dragon Age) - Freeform, Female Inquisitor (Dragon Age) - Freeform, Female Lavellan (Dragon Age) - Freeform, Lesbian Character, Protective The Iron Bull (Dragon Age), Solas is Fen'Harel (Dragon Age), Varric is an amazing Bro, lesbian or straight inquisitor your choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 18:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xarcrack/pseuds/Xarcrack
Summary: So basically this is prompt with the hope that someone will write a halt qunari half-elf inquisitor dragon age fic.





	half qunari half elf inquisitor prompt

\-- one parent qunari  
\-- on parent elf  
\-- preferrably female inquisitors

\-- keep or leave the horns  
\-- preferably as tall as Cassandra (6' 2") and definitely shorter then Bull (7')  
\-- all other elves in the game are around 5' 4" except Solas who is 6'  
\-- get creative with her origin

\-- if she doesn't have horns people have to think she's just a tall elf but then find out later that she's half qunari, try to make it a big deal  
\-- same is true if she has horns, it has to at some point come up that she's half-elf  
\-- preferably there would be a paring, no Blackwall, though if shes with Cassandra that would be cool

\-- seriously though any romance other than Blackwall's would be cool 

\-- If you have her romance Josephine try and have Josephine be the forward one, sweeping the inquisitor off her feet if you make the inquisitor a she that is.

\-- You don't even need to include the duel for Josephine's heart, if you want to write it out altogether that's great.

\-- if anyone makes a story with this prompt please send me a link or pm telling me about it, I would love to read it


End file.
